The Return of the Red Queen
by Sayana-De-Devarsky
Summary: Just because the Queen was taken off her throne, doesn't mean she holds no power. Indeed her followers have gathered. It's up to Alice and her trusty Hatter to save their friends. Can they save Wonderland and keep their heads? Based off syfy's alice.


**A/N: Okay I know I have my oneshots (no I haven't forgotten) I just have to actually get them written. I'm trying not to fall into the holiday laziness, no workness life. This started as a one shot but then I wanted to go so much farther with it that it took on its own story. Also I celebrate Christmas, so if I get anything wrong about Hanukah I am really sorry. PLEASE tell me so I can change it. Also grammer sucks I know. Lemme know how I screwed it up if you want and I'll try and change it. Thank you!! **

Hatter was learning all new sorts of traditions in Alice's world. In Wonderland the only thing really ever celebrated world-wide was the Queen's birthday and a celebration of the day she had come into power. Neither was very pleasant for Hatter to say the least.

But Hanukah was a whole different story. When Alice had mentioned first mentioned it he had just stared at her in confusing. When she realized he had no clue as to what she was talking about she explained it to him. She also explained how most people celebrated Christmas, so mostly he'd be seeing specials, hearing music, and seeing decorations for that instead.

He didn't think that was fair. When he asked her why she just shrugged, that's they way things were.

It was what she told him last though that frightened him. She said that Christmas had one night (maybe two) of gift giving. But Hanukah, that had 8.

8 nights of presents? That was a new boyfriend's worst nightmare.

She had assured him that he didn't need to get her anything, but he wanted to. It was his first gift giving holiday with her. He wanted it to be special. So he had set out in search of the perfect gifts. He had seven so far, but was totally lost on the last one. That one had to be the best, and so far? Nothing.

Hatter pulled on a pair of jeans and ran his hand through his hair again. What the hell was he going to get her? Sighing out loud he heard the girl in question knock on his door. He opened the door to see Alice standing there in a pair of jeans, a light blue t-shirt, jean jacket, and boots. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail high on her head. Hatter smiled a little. She was so different from the girls in Wonderland, who tried to be as shiny and sexy as they could. But his Alice, she was just herself, and he loved her for it.

Alice smiled at him, "hey I was wondering if you…..would…..um…why exactly are you shirtless?"

"Because I just took a shower," stepping back he let her into the apartment while his smirk grew, "why? Like what you see?"

"Aren't we so confident today" Alice retorted, crossing her arms and plopping herself down on the couch. She hadn't seen Hatter in about a week and she wasn't about to admit to him that him standing in front of her shirtless made her mind just a tad fuzzy. "Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to Wonderland. I bought some gifts and I was gonna go deliver them."

"Sure, when?" Hatter sat down next to her, throwing an arm around her shoulders. He had missed her. With the holidays coming up she had been extra busy with shopping, family, even work was picking up as people came in to see if they might want to get a membership for a present.

Alice toed her boots off and curled into him, bringing her feet onto the couch. "I was thinking tomorrow if you're free." She wasn't usually like this, touchy feely, and she got the impression Hatter wasn't either. But when it came to him, she seemed to love making exceptions.

"Sure" Hatter settled back and watched as Alice's eyes slid shut. She had been stressed, and he figured a little sleep wouldn't hurt.

* * *

The next day found Hatter (old hat placed securely on his head) and Alice standing in front of the giant looking glass. Thanks to the money Jack had given them the building was still vacant and had plenty of locks and security measures to prevent anyone from stumbling across the portal. Originally they had thought to put it in either Alice's or Hatter's apartment. But the idea of someone popping in anytime they wanted was little to freaky.

Hatter reached down and took one of Alice's hands and together they stepped through the glass.

The hall was empty besides the two spade guards standing watch. With a nod to them the couple headed off to find Charlie and the King.

Jack had taken up resident in the old tea building. Wanting to be closer to his people, trying to bring a more human face to the ruling class. He had also converted the White Rabbit building into a rehab clinic to help people with the lack of easy access emotions.

Charlie had been given his own house in the city, but had decided that he liked the quietness of the woods and having his horses nearby to much to stay there all the time. So he would travel between the two at his leisure, causing people to never know exactly where he would be at any given time.

Reaching the "castle", Alice and Hatter were waved in with called greetings from the security as well as the cards who were just mulling about the building. Reaching the throne room door, the guard excused himself to announce them.

When the doors opened they were greeted with a squeal of delight from the Duchess as she hurried down from her throne to wrap the two in a hug. After the Queen had been taken care of and everything had calmed down her and Alice had talked. And though Alice found the Duchess to be a bit more blond than she was used to, she found herself becoming friends with the women. And in the Duchess's mind, if Alice was her friend then so was Hatter.

The couple laughed and returned the hug. Duchess pulled back to look at them "Alice you really must let me take you out to get new clothes. The one's you wear are so plain."

Alice gave a little laugh, "Thanks Duchess but really, I'm okay."

Jack had made his way down to them and, once the Duchess back away a little, wrapped his arms around Alice in a huge hug. "We've missed you Alice"

Jack stayed like that for a minute until Duchess tapped him on the shoulder, "Jack darling. Stay like that any longer and I'm afraid Hatter will kill you." Indeed as soon as Jack had moved toward Alice, Hatter's hands had curled into fists and by this time his knuckles were white. His face was blank, not wanting to admit how jealous he still was of the now King of Hearts.

Tilting his head in apology Jack backed off to look at the couple. "So what brings you two into Wonderland?"

"The holidays," Alice reached into the bag she had brought with her and pulled out two wrapped present.

Jack smiled as he took the box Alice pointed to as his, while the Duchess squealed a thank you, as she took hers. "This isn't like you" Jack pointed out.

Alice shrugged, "it's the holidays."

Hatter took this moment to pop in. "You know where Charlie might be?"

"I think he's in the woods. He's been there for awhile actually, so if you could tell him we miss seeing him around" Jack turned and motioned for a diamond to approach. "I can get you a flamingo if you want."

"I think a boat would be just fine" Hatter said, noticing Alice tense slightly at the thought of yet again having to get on the flying contraptions. Hatter reached over and wrapped an arm around her waist, feeling her relax into him after her requested the boat.

"A boat it is." Jack looked back at them, "when were you thinking about heading over there?"

"As soon as possible" answered Alice.

"We can do that" nodding to the diamond the four made their way out of the throne room and towards the, very much improved, waterway. Hopping into the waiting motorboat Alice turned and thanked Jack and the Duchess. And with a hat tip from Hatter they were off.

* * *

Reaching the shore Hatter hopped out and pulled the boat to safer ground. Bending his arm to Alice he smiled "Shall we?"

Alice hooked her arm through his, "we shall"

They worked their way along the path that had now become more beaten down thanks to being used more and more often. But as they drew nearer Alice noticed that something was wrong. "Do you hear anything?"

"No"

Alice slowed, "exactly. No Jabberwoks or singing or horses…nothing" Alice's eyes widened, and dropping the bag she took off at full run towards Charlie's.

"Wha? Alice!" Hatter yelled after her, grabbing the bag he ran after her muttering "not again" under his breath.

Finally he caught up to her, breathing hard he looked at her in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

Silently she pointed ahead. Charlie's place had been ransacked. The security device torn apart, his belongings strewn about, the skeleton dismember and now littered the ground in pieces. Snapping out of her horror Alice looked around frantically, "CHARLIE?!" She began running through the wreckage, looking everywhere for the old man.

It was Hatter's soft but hard voice that stopped her, "Alice". She turned to see him holding a piece of parchment. Words had been written sloppily in red ink, as if the writer has been in a hurry.

_Enemies of the true crown beware!_

_Long Live the True Queen!_

**A/N: Me again. This is officially my longest chapter. So yes, I know they might be a little outta character. I do apologize. Stay tuned to see what happens! Also thank you so so so so much to the people who liked this and the oneshots story. I've never had so many people follow me or like a story. You all have made my holidays amazing. THANK YOU!!!**


End file.
